the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Spin-Off Series)
The Walking Dead Spin-Off Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the exiting fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It mostly follows the story of a outcasted hunter who is thrust into the walking dead overrun world, attempting to survive along with his brother and new friends but also follows other groups of survivors, that he meets along the way, as they go down their own roads to survival or to a destined death. Seasons |-|One= Season One |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : All Jammed Up After having escaped from Firesign Stadium, the two brothers plan to travel to the nearby city of Atlanta but when their minivan breaks down and they discover a roadblock preventing anyone from entering the city, the two brothers are left to join a survivor camp that has been set up on the Atlanta Highway, the two meeting the others in the camp before they have to prove themselves by going into a nearby town to gather supplies. Episode Two : Arming And Camping Finding themselves a place among the camp, the two brothers manage to get themselves settled down for a while among other survivors of the outbreak but with big danger not being too far away from any of them, it is decided to send out two teams on two different missions in order to not only give the campers more safety as they sleep but also arm them up in case of an emergency which leads to the teams finding some new friends. Episode Three : Clear A Path With progress on making the camp safer going well, the group turn their attention to building up the defenses, including a lookout post, and head to the nearby military base to see what they can do. Meanwhile, the hero tries to help around camp through helping retrieve people's lost belongings, supplying the camp with scrap, gas and such before he is sent out to find missing group members by clearing a path through the risen dead. Episode Four : The Missing With their growing numbers, the camp is in need of more food as well as a generator to power the camp that has the camp working together to retrieve what they want while newcomer, T-Dog, acquires the camp's help in order to find his missing friend. However, when one of their own goes missing and multiple search parties go out looking for them, the camp comes under attack from the undead which leaves the group on defense. Episode Five : Summer's Crying After finding themselves in the struggling position of needing a mechanic, the group finds their prayers being answered when a mechanic sends out an SOS over the radio as Summer's mother goes missing and Shane works with T-Dog to lead a team to scope out the suburbs and clear out surrounding areas to make a grab for more gas and supplies. Meanwhile, other camp members go through training to fight against the undead. Episode Six : No News Is Not Good News As the situation fails to get better and the group just grow hungrier, they decide to try and learn about what has happened to the military while a depressed Summer finds her dad going missing next and Carl gains a dangerous fever that Lori is desperate to stop. Meanwhile, the numbers of undead that are situated around the camp are growing and two scouts come to arrive at the camp which provides them all a chance to trade. Episode Seven : Death March With the news they received not looking good, the group begin to split off from each other in order to head their own way which leaves the hero to help some of them on their way while Shane leads the remaining camp members in retrieving more ammo and gas to protect what they have built up but when the group finds a thief on their hands, they must be found and exiled as others try to thin and keep out the herds of dead. Episode Eight : Mercy Mission After many of the group have abandoned camp, the remaining ones look at their options of where to go but need to first repair their only remaining vehicle as well as make sure they are fully supplied for whatever trip they decide on. However, they are left with small time as the largest herd of undead they have seen so far is coming as Summer goes missing which leaves the group on a desperate search as the time quickly runs out. Episode Nine : City Limits Arriving to Atlanta, the group works together to look around the city which leads to them finding a still, barely, operating military outpost. With a place to stay for the moment, the group and the remaining soldiers work together to restock the outpost as the overrun Atlanta can provide them everything that in turn leads to the group having a run in with Glenn, a member of a quarry camp, who acquires their help in trade for supplies. Episode Ten : Ours Is Not The Reason Why When two of the soldiers at the outpost go missing on their last mission, the group are left to search for them which leaves them finding depressive remains but also discovering more living among the dead that has the group rescuing multiple survivors from a warehouse who are under assault from the group of hostiles while PFC leads an attempt to move their group into a more safer outpost in order to wait for the rest of the military. Episode Eleven : Fire From The Sky When a survivor arrives at the outpost requesting their group's help in getting him back to the nursing home that his own group is based at, a deal is made for Felipe to work with the group in order to restock their base some more through collecting supplies from the most dangerous parts of the city while also aiding Felipe in getting what he needs but trouble arises when Jackson goes missing and a bombing run is sent on Atlanta. Episode Twelve : After The Dust Clears Having managed to survive the fateful bombing of Atlanta, the group make an attempt to pick up the pieces and restock their supplies again as their search for PFC Jackson continues which leads to them meeting two brothers who also managed to survive the bombing and convince the group to hunt down the undead with them in return for an opportunity to scavenge great supplies as well as a new vehicle that is ripe for taking. Episode Thirteen : Blood Brothers When the group hears an SOS from their AWOL soldier, Jackson, and learn that he is trying to help a civilian, the group are quick to try and help him but when it becomes too late for Jackson to be saved, the group are left to help the civilian reunite with her own group which leads to a reunion. Meanwhile, some of the group start to get affected by their conditions and, in the attempt to prevent them all, another suffers a bad wound. Episode Fourteen : CDC Or Bust Sometime has passed since the group were welcomed into the nursing home but Greg's condition is getting worse and when another member of their group is bitten, some of the group separate themselves from the rest in order to desperately try and get a dying friend to the CDC in hopes of a cure. However, when they are unable to get inside and learn from a lone scientist outside of what has happened, they only find big tragedy. Episode Fifteen : Left To Rot With the tragic deaths of both Jess and Greg along with the sudden destruction of the CDC, the group are forced to turn around and head back towards the nursing home, only to find more tragedy and no where left to go until Bill reveals he owned a plane, that was maintained by a friend of his, leading to the group heading to his airfield hangar not only in hopes that the plane will still be there but that it will provide them sanctuary. Episode Sixteen : Voices In The Woods Settling into the hangar, the group take the moment to rest but when some of them hear voices in the woods that are searching for a lost child, the group decides to investigate which causes them to run into Otis whom needs help getting back to the farm he is staying on. Meanwhile, Bill starts to work on their plane as Trucker acquires help to go on his own personal quest to discover the fate of his family and Max works for provisions. Episode Seventeen : The Road To Hell When the generator of the hangar suddenly breaks down, the group are left to search for another as well as try to start getting as much fuel as they possibly can which leads to them running into a girl who has become lost and separated from her family after she ventured away from home. Meanwhile, some of them decide to, against Max's orders, try and find the lost child but only end up running into a different and dangerous group. Episode Eighteen : Code Red Having found themselves new "allies", the Living "volunteer" the group to find them clean water and food for both of their groups as a start to their "partnership" but when one of the Living's members gets sick and one of the others has a car accident on the highway, the group quickly realize how dangerous this deal will be for them with all the requirements made of them that has them getting scraps to prepare to defend themselves. Episode Nineteen : Just Plane Broken With the strangers that make the group of the Living becoming too dangerous for Kimmie to be around, some of the group go to take her back home to her waiting family while other members of the group are sent in to town in order to find members of the Living who have gone missing after a shootout but when the lost group members are discovered to have died, Harlan gets the wrong idea and leads a big assault on their hangar. Episode Twenty : All Tools On Deck After suffering a casualty to the Living, the group are forced to move out of the airfield and instead look for refuge at the Greene Family Farm, only to find it overrun with the undead which leaves the group to clear it out. However, when the group learn that the Living are planning to raid Kimmie's family, the group moves in with the family in order to protect them as Bill refuses to give up on the plane and risks his life to get salvage. Episode Twenty-One : Fly Like An Eagle Having successfully held out against the Living, the group are rewarded by Kimmie's family through a potluck dinner that Kimmie does for a special kitchen show once the group get more food but celebrations don't last long as, thanks to Bill's efforts, it becomes time for it to be decided who takes the few seats on the plane as Marla acquires help so she can go to a church and pray and a marriage happens that makes the big choice. Episode Twenty-Two : The Hunters Holding a funeral for Marla, the group continues onwards in a search for sanctuary which leads to the group meeting a lone hunter who takes them to an overrun but securable school that, if they clear out, would serve as a great base for them but when the group later discover that Don used to be a member of the Living, he is left to prove himself by helping the group save two old friends from remaining Living that are hunting the two. Episode Twenty-Three : No Way To Live Looking to scavenge more supplies in order to make their base defendable, the group head to a junkyard where they meet a survivor who has been living on her own but is willing to come with them if they help her clear her pond of the undead. However, while some of the group does this, Harlan manages to lead his first undead herd to the school in order to attack it for meat and vengeance for all they have done against them. Episode Twenty-Four : Invitation To The Living With all of the group members either separated or dead due to the undead herd, some of them are captured by Harlan and find themselves going through a rough "initiation" into the Living with two strangers are are left to work together in order to escape from danger while the rest fight to group back together and take back the base which leaves them meeting three new faces but, with trust issues, the new faces need to make a dinner. Episode Twenty-Five : Murderer's Row Having found a moment to rest for now, the group recover from all they have gone through as one of them is slowly suffering through their dying breaths as some of the group desperately try and save him which leads them on a path of revenge after their efforts are in vain and in turn causes them to become hostages for the Living. Forced to cooperate with them, the group head to a nearby town that only claims more of their lives. Episode Twenty-Six : Map To The Living Barely still going, the group find themselves having to survive through the biggest herd they have seen so far while a desperate and wounded Harlan attempts to convince the group into joining with him and his beliefs just as a "apocalypse sheriff" from the town turns up at the school to convince them to join the town while he also acquires their help to hunt and take down Harlan to end the Living once and for all so they can be safe. Episode Twenty-Seven : Behind The Gates With Harlan finally dealt with, the group are allowed to camp outside the gates of Woodbury where they are left to decide on their future and whether or not they can trust the town to be what is best for them all which causes some divide among them as they argue on what to do with some possibly even going to lead them into a dangerous situation as three residents from Woodbury aim to both recruit and test them in the arena. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Rise Of The Governor Under close watch due to rising tensions, the group are welcomed into Woodbury but find themselves having to work hard in order to prove themselves and when the main generator breaks down, they are given a great opportunity when they must head to the nearby Homemart to get a new one. Meanwhile, another group has joined the town with some baggage that proves a large risk to its residents as one man goes on a power trip. Episode Two : Just Another Day At The Office Having lead a takeover of Woodbury, the Governor quickly starts to change the town to his liking as he hires the group's services in order to make contact with a camp not far from them in hopes of boosting Woodbury's population, leading to a unstable partnership being made. Meanwhile, with the situation in a slight bit of chaos due to the sudden change, Nora takes her chance and opens up the town to be overrun by an undead horde. Episode Three : Road To Survival Lilly Caul has been living in Tent City for a while now but when things start to go terrible for her after a fateful horde attack, Lilly finds herself forced to leave and head out onto the road with some friends which takes the five of them to the town of Woodbury, a paradise in the making. However, their situation only worsens when they are slowly picked off and Lilly discovers the darkness inside the town, deciding to stage a coup in retort. Episode Four : Fuel For The Fire After witnessing an accident, the Chalmers family find themselves inducted into Woodbury and reuniting with the Governor who finds himself in a position of dealing with what the helicopter crash means for his growing town. Meanwhile, the Governor also learns of a coming attack on Woodbury from a group of marauders held up at a nearby Train Fuel Depot and sends a group to raid them first who also face trouble on the way back. Episode Five : Say The Word With Woodbury beginning to run desperately low on supplies, the decision is made to send out several supply runs at once is made which leads to Martinez's team finding a gold mine of supplies, if the team can face the danger it provides. Meanwhile, April starts to get suspicious of the Governor and, despite her sister, looks into what the man has become and Milton convinces the Governor to let him finally start his undead experiments. Episode Six : Prey When Merle returns to Woodbury with two prisoners, he acquires the Governor's help in learning the location of his brother while Milton enlists April's help to continue his experiments on a dying resident. Later, a pair of strangers turn up at the gates which leaves the Governor to deal with them as he lets out his monstrous side on them while Lilly goes through some changes for their situation when she quickly grows closer with Austin. Episode Seven : The Suicide King With days passing after the capture of their prisoners, the Governor continues his torture on them as they are trapped in the town. As these days pass, Lilly makes a life changing discovery and the Governor gets what he wants. However, before he can act on this, Merle has a change of heart and launches a breakout in order to save the group, as well as any who want to escape with them, causing full chaos throughout the entire town. Episode Eight : Hounded Completely oblivious to what has happened in their home town, Lilly and Austin have gathered a small group together in order to say goodbye to their past. Meanwhile, hell bent on revenge, the Governor leads a team to hunt Michonne in hopes of killing her before she can reach the rest of the escapees that makes others to step up and assume leadership roles in order to stop the population of Woodbury panicking and losing it all. Episode Nine : Walk With Me With the Governor still stuck on revenge, he leads teams in order to hunt down the prison which leads to him meeting two survivors who can give him what he wants while the new council at Woodbury continues in order to try and keep Woodbury going in his absence as Milton faces the reality of being a double spy for the same town but this becomes threatened by the Governor's lust for blood when he returns to town with a big motive. Episode Ten : Arrow On The Doorpost Lost in his plot for revenge, the Governor starts enlisting the residents of Woodbury in order to build an army which not everyone agrees with as April manages to convince the Governor to meet with Rick Grimes to try and create a peace treaty and prevent more deaths. Meanwhile, Lilly faces complications with her pregnancy while a team is gathered together to go on a rescue mission after a woman sends Woodbury an urgent SOS. Episode Eleven : Mercy With the time for the Governor to lead the assault on the prison quickly approaching, the Governor starts the last of his motivation to get his people prepared for the attack when two traitors from the inside suddenly free the undead from the biter pits to escape which only backfires when a certain death fuels the Governor further in his conquest for revenge and saddens the life of the traitors as they find themselves at Governor's mercy. Episode Twelve : Fall Of The Governor With the Governor and his militia finally situated at the prison, the militia find themselves dragged down into a dark battle if they are to protect themselves and the home that they have worked so hard for. However, when the prison dwellers give them more trouble than the big battle is worth as well as the largest herd seen being drawn in, they are left torn on whether they should just retreat before the bloodbath from both groups erupts. Episode Thirteen : The Long Way Home After the fateful battle for the prison has ended, the Governor and his militia have been left torn apart and the few remaining members are now desperately trying to survive the huge herd of undead that is now following them through the prison's tombs but even after they escape from the overrun fortune, the Governor's militia remnants won't have an easy time making their way back to Woodbury when an old enemy returns to strike. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One |-|Two= Season Two Cabot Ridge Atlanta Highway Camp Atlanta Highway Camp Newcomers Trading Scouts Military Outpost Atlanta Quarry Camp Atlanta Warehouse Hostiles Group Atlanta Nursing Home Center For Disease Control Airfield Hangar Greene Family Farm Lynne Family Home Kimmie's Family The Living The Junkyard Michonne's Group Macon Travelers Woodbury Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three Cabot Ridge Atlanta Highway Camp Atlanta Highway Camp Newcomers Military Outpost Atlanta Quarry Camp Atlanta Warehouse The Junkyard Michonne's Group Macon Travelers Woodbury Blake's Group Homemart Dolgen Camp Tent City Walmart Atlanta Apartment Complex National Guard Refugee Center Train Fuel Depot Marauders Meriwether County Correctional Facility Self Storage Facility Mirabelle's Group Dupree Family